


axis

by teenager



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bottom Mark Tuan, Developing Relationship, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance?, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Lies, M/M, Mild Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Run-On Sentences, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jackson, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Voyeurism, markjinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenager/pseuds/teenager
Summary: Mark and Jackson are together. Jinyoung is added into the mix.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I jotted down this idea back in summer 2018 and this is me finally taking a shot at it (a markjinson love triangle). I'm still not sure how i want it to go or if it'll span out as a full blown story or something more of a one shot but we'll see how it goes. 
> 
> And i know I have so many stories just waiting to be finished and they will be eventually ! but my mind just can't stop giving birth to plot bunnies. They just jump around my head all night, so ... yes... enjoy?

Jackson knows that Mark wants. 

He can see it in the way he stares too long. The way his touches go from friendly to subtly nervous. Can see it in the way he and Jinyoung send each other shy, unsure glances.

At first it makes his chest clench painfully. Makes it hard to swallow past the lump in his throat.

But if he knows anything, he knows Mark.

And Mark is loyal. He'd never cheat on Jackson and he knows that for sure.

Jackson wonders if it's just an out of the blue crush, or if something might have happened between the two while he was away.

The idea makes a knot of jealousy coil in his stomach but the uncomfortable feeling is always soothed away when Mark crawls into his bed after all those long days. When they wrap around each other, giving in to their desires and letting loose.

Jackson always feels calm after they're able to be alone. His insecurities ebb away as Mark kisses the underside of his jaw, whispering how much he loves him. Their hands intertwined and their rings gleaming together in the dim lamp light.

But once they're back to reality and Mark and Jinyoung are skirting around each other like smitten foxes, the doubt creeps back.

And it dawned on him after a lonely late night in the studio that maybe Mark wanted Jinyoung in the way a child wants a new toy that they've just seen on tv.

He thinks that maybe if he gives Mark this  _ toy, _ he'll get bored of it as fast as he got it. And after that, Mark will come back to him and everything will go back to the way it was.

He won't have to worry about feeling sick to his stomach when the two of them stand next to each other and hold onto each other during vlives like he wishes he and Mark could do all the time.

That he won't have to deal with all the silly doubts that crawl into his mind.

It's late and Mark is deeply asleep next to him. Milo lays at the end of their bed, tired but watching Jackson carefully, his tail swishing back and forth.

He wonders if Milo can sense what he's thinking.

  
  


He texts Jinyoung something short and succinct before laying down to get some sleep.

He hears a  _ ‘ping’ _ before he has the chance to turn the light off.

Jackson hopes his jealousy won't get the best of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo. Here to update before I disappear into my cave again lol. I’ve been slowly updating all my stories so I’m hoping I can get them out for you lovely people~ I hope you’re all having a great new year so far! And thanks again for all the sweet comments, they’re always appreciated and I’m trying to respond to them more

Jinyoung’s stomach churns as he waits.

Sweat builds along his temple and his sweater feels suffocating on him as he waits in this unfamiliar room. It’s spacious and it has elements of both Mark and Jackson’s personalities. A small yet impressive collection of diamond chains on a dresser. An over-sized coat strewn across the chair next to him. He even spots a squirtle dog toy scattered on the floor near his feet.

It makes him jealous. How their lives are so intimately intertwined. And all he can do is sit here and watch from the outside, observe the things he can only dream of obtaining. Jinyoung licks away the dryness of his lips, focus drawn away when he hears voices approaching. 

“Can you give me a hint?” Mark asks as he walks through the threshold of the room. Jackson is attached to his back, arms wrapped possessively around his waist but even then all Jinyoung can focus on is Mark.

It’s always like that.

* * *

  
  
  


He’s just finishing up in the bathroom before going to bed when he hears his phone go off. He isn’t sure who or why anyone would text him this late so his interest in piqued. 

Jackson’s name flashes around his notification bar and Jinyoung goes to his texts, tilting his head in confusion when he reads the short message.

_ Jackson _ :  _ Want to come over tomorrow? Mark wants us to hang out, have some markjinson fun 😘🥴 _

The message is slightly vague and has his mind reeling. He doesn't even want to touch the choice of emojis at the moment. What constitutes as fun? And why was Jackson texting him about this so late? It was the weekend sure but usually they all give each other their space. After spending day after day, continuous hours together, they all need time to unwind and sleep in.

He’s tempted to text Mark to ask what’s up but they already said goodnight to each other an hour ago. Belatedly Jinyoung wonders if Jackson has read their messages.

They’re friendly enough. A bit flirty but nothing too scandalous.

Still, the idea of Jackson invading on what little privacy they have irritates him but he doesn't want it to show. Instead he sends back the most causal response he can. 

_ Sure, what time? _

He reads over Jackson’s message again before putting his phone down to crawl into bed. He grabs his book, planning to read through the next chapter but he finds it hard to focus with his phone sitting inconspicuously next to him, no response having come back to him yet despite the fact that almost twenty minutes have passed. 

Nervousness slowly trickles into his bloodstream, making him feel bloated. 

  
  


Maybe he's just over thinking things. Maybe they just want to have a few beers, throw around ideas for the upcoming albums, things like that.

After an hour with no response Jinyoung simply abandons the book and his phone altogether. Trying to get some sleep would be better than obsessing over what might await him tomorrow. 

Jinyoung gets comfortable under his comforter, flicking his bedside lamp off when his phone vibrates. 

He’s up in an instant.

He unlocks the screen and finds Jackson’s sent one last text. His chest pounds. It’s simple and direct.

_ Jackson: 11pm. Don't be seen _ .

* * *

And here he was, so late at night.

Watching Mark walk into the bedroom donning a crisp white dress shirt, left open to reveal him wearing nothing else but red boxer briefs. A thin black choker sits around Mark’s throat and it matches the delicate blindfold across his eyes.

How could he not stare? How could he focus on anything other than that?

He thought maybe this is what they meant but having it be real … it just doesn't feel real. 

His throat feels so dry and a spark of guilty arousal sparks in his gut.

“No hint,” Jackson answers, eyes meeting Jinyoung’s across the room. “Now up on the bed.”

Jinyoung watches hungrily as Mark’s lean figure slowly crawls onto the middle of the mattress, the bed dipping slightly as he gets comfortable. Tantalizing glimpses of skin making the room feel even hotter. 

“Can I take this off now?” Mark asks innocently, pouting slightly as he tugs at the cloth covering his eyes.

Jackson takes careful steps to where Jinyoung has been sitting, smiling as if his lover isn’t on the bed dressed like that with their friend in the room. As if this is normal. Maybe this  _ is _ normal for them.

He doesn’t dare speak out. Afraid to mess up whatever Jackson has set up for them all.

“That’ll ruin the fun.” Jackson says. He sits in the chair next to Jinyoung. “Now lay back and relax, babe."

  
  


Mark purses his pretty mouth before smirking slightly. He leans back on his arms, head tilting to the side in a teasing manner before his legs spread open to reveal his inner thighs and boxers, the view not leaving much to Jinyoung’s imagination.

“I don’t want to lay back,” Mark says haughtily. "I want my surprise."

He swallows the lump lodged in his throat, quickly cutting his eyes towards Jackson who is already watching him. 

“Really, Mark?” Jackson laughs. “You wanna be a brat when we have a guest?”

He swears the energy in the room goes electric. Jinyoung can feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise as Mark’s mouth drops open in surprise and he rips the blindfold off. 

Their eyes lock.

Mark flushes a deep red while Jinyoung tries swallows the shame away.

“What the hell,” Mark says hurriedly, closing his legs.He tries to cover himself and Jinyoung gives him the courtesy to look away. “Jacks? W- what’s going on?”

“Well I should ask you two that? Shouldn't I?” Jackson says, his demeanor turning subtly sour. “You guys like to eye fuck each other when you think I’m not looking, so I thought this would be good for us.”

Jinyoung is at a complete loss for words, feeling as if he’s invading on something much more intimate than he expected. He thought this was an open invitation from the couple but it seems not. He doesn't even know why he came here.

Well, he does.

The idea of seeing Mark in such a vulnerable and intimate position was too sweet, intoxicatingly forbidden. He too had temptations.

But that temptation seems to have been the issue that brought them all here. He thought he was being discreet but not enough to bypass Jackson’s watchful eyes. He feels so stupid, falling so willingly into this trap.

“Are you fucking serious right now?” Mark questions. “I’ve told you-”

“You told me there was nothing going on, yeah,” Jackson finishes, walking up behind Jinyoung to place a friendly arm on his shoulder. “Yet Jinyoung felt bold enough to come here when I told him you were interested in some threeway fun. That seems more than just friends.”

Mark’s eyes flutter between them before he looks down, his jaw clenched and Jinyoung wishes he could see what thoughts were floating through his head.

“So you lied to us both?” Mark finally decides on. “You wanted to what? Embarrass me?”

“Don’t-” Jackson starts. “Don’t twist this on me.”

“I-” Jinyoung starts. “I should go.”

“Wait,” Mark blurts as Jackson grabs his arm with his own stern, “No.”

It's a three way stare off. Not exactly the three way he envisioned

"I think this could be eye opening for all of us," Jackson starts, coming to stand in the middle of the room. He then turns to face Jinyoung directly, "I love Mark. And I know he loves me." 

Yes, he knows that. They all know that, but it still stings to hear it right to his face.

Over Jackson's shoulder he and Mark lock eyes again and he feels shame for still wishing that they  _ weren't _ in love. It's sick isn't it? To not want the best for your own friends, for the people closest in your life.

But he's selfish. That's what drove him here. That selfish little part of him yearning for things he could only dream of.

"But it's obvious something is growing between you." Jackson states, no room for arguments. "And maybe if you guys do something about it now, you can get it out of your systems and we can all go back to normal, huh? I just want to watch."

"And you didn't think we should talk about something like this first?" Mark pipes up from the bed, bewildered. "He's  _ our _ friend! Jackson this is crazy." 

"You're too good to me, Mark." Jackson says and Mark deflates. "You would have never admitted it. You wouldn't want to hurt me like that."

Mark swallows and Jinyoung finally speaks up, "He's right."

They both look over to him now but he takes a deep breath as he puts on a persona. It's just like acting and with his mask of fake confidence on maybe he can convince himself to go and get what he really wants for once. It's all just like acting even though this is something rawer than he's ever had to deal with. It leaves his blood pumping.

It's all a bit exhilarating.

"I think I'm developing feelings for you, Mark." Jinyoung says and out the corner of his eye he sees Jackson nod, tongue literally in cheek. "But maybe Jackson is right. Maybe this is just some craving we need to satisfy to get over, yeah?"

Mark sits on the bed unmoving, lips twisted an unsure expression.

"So are we supposed to just have sex?" Mark asks the room. Jinyoung feels himself twitch but Mark seems mad. At him or Jackson, he isn't sure. "You want him to cum in me, Jackson? To prove that I'm just some fleeting sexual desire or to prove to him that I'm yours? I'm curious."

Jinyoung glances over to gauge Jackson's reaction and finds him at a loss for words. 

Mark chuckles, radiating nothing but anger from the bed. "Honestly, fuck you both. Why don't you fuck each other."

His shirt whips behind him as he stalks past them both and heads into the bathroom, the door slamming loud and final between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd but let me know how you guys might be interested in seeing this develop if you want!


End file.
